finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Small rock gets owned!
"rock why. why did you have to die i love you. you were like a child",- Finn after small rock was thrown at the roof Small rock gets owned! is the first episode of finn the fox and is the pilot episode of the series Characters in this episode Finn the fox Carlos the dog Jerry the gator Small rock Luke the croc (in aftermath picture only) Mr pepper (in aftermath picture only) plot the episode begins with rock talking to the "viewers" about himself, but before he can say anything else jerry grabs him and the rock is confused on what hes doing, and throws it to carlos and he flings it to finns house breaking the rock, finn gasps and runs to his rock in tears crying about him, few mins later carlos tells jerry thats what he calls rock destruction, but then finn hears and gets angry at them for killing his rock, and tells them that it was his bestest friend, and he was very angry, and carlos tells him (in a stupid lip talking) that the rock was weird and was a piece of crap, finn responds to his comment and tells them that he had it since he was a young fox and gets more angry at them, jerry reponds to him that just because they hate his rock doesn't mean he has to get angry at them and tells him that the rock is done which makes finn flip out and flips them off and then yells at them loudly and then carlos pooped after hearing that. after those events the rock was apparently revived by some magical wizard which was never shown and apparently jerry and carlos apoligzed to finn but it turns out that this was all mr peppers idea, and jerry takes a little revenge on him, and another screen of luke not appearing on the episode was seen after the credits, (breaking the 4th wall) veggie city junior and a few other veggie city characters were jealous of his type of animation, and finn replys that his lip talking actually sucks, = Trivia * this was the first finn episode that was ever uploaded on youtube * the first appearence of finn, jerry, carlos, and small rock * the episode was first worked on progress around October 22 2016, but it Wasn't finished cause guardian ninja was busy with other stuff, it was however finished on July 2017 which made this the pilot episode, * even though luke makes his first debut on the next episode, this was possibly the "first episode" he was seen, only in the aftermath of the episode, (for some reason kevin was not on here originally the main characters was gonna be just finn carlos jerry and luke, however guardian ninja decided to put a 5th animal main character to make finns best friends group more bigger) however in the extended remake version they will appear in the episode on finn's side * when finn screams at carlos and jerry he uses super minecraft kid's F*** YOU AHHHHHH scream. (speaking of Smk, he is one bratty youtuber who screams at all his haters and yeah we hate him too but we stole his screaming voice to prove how fucked up this kid was XD) * when carlos reply to finn his lip talking aint moving, there was a one message saying "my apolgizes i didn't make carlos talk correctly so ingore that folks" on which finn breaks the forth wall a bit on that part * this was also the "first" appearence of mr pepper but it was only in the aftermath picture (strangely he has the wig he would wear on the next episode) * finn the fox had a crossover with veggie city after the credits, (also veggie city was guardian ninjas previous series, its unknown if there will be a offical crossover) * this is the first and only episode that has normal credits instead of any other scene credits, * since this was the first episode, tappor and andy are not seen * a extended remake version of this episode is annouced uploaded on the day this was upload it may have a twist of kevin and luke appearing * Category:Season 1 Category:Finn episodes Category:Episodes where kevin never appeared Category:Episodes where tappor never appeared Category:Episodes where andy never appeared